


The Ski Trip

by SuperCerulean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: Have you seen to all the boys I loved before? If so could you please write a hot tub scene with Jason and reader? Btw I love your writing!-submitted by anonymous(Originally posted to my Tumblr)





	The Ski Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sending me this request and thank you for enjoying my writing! I’m sorry this took so long, I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to write this. I hope you like how it turned out! (Also, I loved To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before)

Going on trips together that didn’t involve a mission was rare for superheroes. Often, many of them didn’t associate much outside of costume so when Jason told you about the ski trip that he was invited to, you were more than a little shocked. You weren’t a hero yourself, but somehow Jason had managed to get you invited to come along too. At first, it seemed like a really fun idea, but the more you thought about it, the more you regretted agreeing to come.

There was only about a bus load of heroes going and you had already met most of them so you weren’t worried about introductions. You were more anxious about being the only person there who didn’t moonlight as a vigilante. Jason’s family was there and you knew all of them already, but there was also the Pierce’s the Kents, and a few other heroes that were friends with them. The people who worried you the most out of all of them were Jason’s friends, Roy and Kori.

It wasn’t like Jason changed completely when he spoke to them or anything, it was just that they had an entirely different dynamic than you were used to. When everyone met up at Wayne manor in the morning to get ready to leave for the trip, you instantly felt out of place. Roy and Kori were nice enough when they approached you and Jason near the front of the bus, but you had no idea how to act around them. Not only that, but it just felt weird to be around Jason and his hero friends. Like you were intruding on a different part of his life.

You knew it might have made you seem a bit rude, but you had to find a way to escape the situation. You were extremely anxious and it was only a matter of time before you said something to embarrass yourself and Jason. So instead, you looked for an excuse to get away. Thankfully, you spotted two heroes that you knew you could latch onto without a problem. The Pierce sisters.

Jennifer and Anissa were two of the coolest heroes you knew. You met them once because their dad worked with Bruce a lot and you happened to be visiting the manor at the same time they were. That night there was an instant connection and since then, you texted and called them a lot and they were two of your closest friends. Despite how close you were, that didn’t stop the looks they gave you when you approached them after escaping Jason and his friends.

“What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be making friends over there,” Jennifer asked, eyeing your expression with a bit of amusement. She and Anissa were chatting closer towards the back of the bus so as soon as your eyes caught them, you excused yourself and bolted.

“I couldn’t! I got nervous and freaked out!”

“How? It’s not like you haven’t met them before.” You sighed at Anissa’s question, tugging at the sleeves of your coat. You still felt the nervousness from when you were talking with them, but now that you were away from it all you were beginning to calm down.

“This is different. We’re spending the weekend up at a ski lodge together. If I do something wrong they might start hating me or something.”

“I think you’re overthinking this,” Anissa sighed. You leaned against the side of the bus while Jennifer shook her head at the mess you were becoming.

“I can’t help it,” you responded. It was then that you remembered where you were supposed to be sitting on the bus to the lodge “Shit, I forgot I’m supposed to sit with Jason and his friends on the bus. Can I sit with one of you instead?”

“We were gonna to sit together,” Jenn said, laughing at the distraught expression on your face. “Are you really going to avoid your boyfriend for this entire trip?”

“No, but I’m going to avoid him for the entire bus ride. At least until I have time to calm down.” You looked at Anissa quickly, eyes pleading. “Can I please have your seat? You can sit with Grace or something.”

“Grace said she wanted to sleep on the way there,” Anissa said. She rolled her eyes when you crowded her space, pleading incessantly with doe eyes until she finally caved. “I guess I could squeeze in next to her without too much of a hassle. But you owe me.”

“Yes! Of course, I owe you big time!” You glanced back over your shoulder and accidentally locked eyes with Jason, who was looking at you with a confused expression. You waved at him with the best smile you could muster before you turned back to the girls in front of you. Listening to the two of them laugh, you couldn’t help thinking that this trip might just get you into more trouble than it’s worth.

“I thought you said you were only avoiding Jason for the bus ride.” You looked up at Anissa’s remark with wide eyes right as you were removing your face mask.

“I’m not avoiding him!” You protested. The three of you sat in the room that you and Jenn were sharing, having a late night regrouping after the first day of the trip had gone by. Most everyone went out skiing earlier, including Jennifer and Anissa but you had decided to stay inside. Tim stayed in too, you had spent the time making hot chocolate and sharing stories. Now everyone was back and either in their rooms or hanging out around the lodge. You still hadn’t spoken much to Jason or his friends other than a quick hello in passing. You knew dragging this out was only worsening the situation, but you just couldn’t break through the fear of making a bad impression. Instead, you found yourself scurrying away from the three of them like a stowaway rat.

“If you even think you hear his footsteps, you run in the other direction. If that’s not avoiding him then I don’t know what is,” Jennifer scoffed. You opened your mouth to protest, but soon found that you really had nothing to say in your own defense. Instead, you settled with cleaning the facial cleanser off of your hands with the towel you had taken from around your neck.

“What is freaking you out so much about talking to him?” Anissa asked.

“I don’t know. At first I was just afraid to talk to his friends but now since I’ve been avoiding it I’m afraid he’s going to ask me why and it’s gonna be a huge thing,” you said, trailing off. “And I’m still worried about being boring because I’m not a superhero.”

“Y/n, you may not be the next Black Canary but you’re still a fun person to talk to. If you were boring do you really think we’d be spending time up here with you instead of out there with everyone else?” Jenn responded.

“And Jason wouldn’t have invited you on this trip if he didn’t think you would have fun. You probably missed out on a lot of fun with everyone because you were too busy skirting corners,” Anissa added.

“For someone who isn’t a superhero, you can disappear into the shadows pretty fast when you want to,” Jennifer laughed, ducking when you threw your towel at her. 

Anissa spoke again, smiling when Jennifer rolled off of the bed trying to dodge you. “And I bet Jason was sad he couldn’t hang out with you.”

“I doubt it; his friends are here,” you replied nonchalantly. Jennifer climbed back onto the bed beside her sister, looking at you with exasperated eyes.

“Yeah, the friends he wanted you to meet! He was probably looking forward to hanging out with all of you together, but now he’s just sulking in the hot tub wishing you were there,” she said.

You rolled your eyes at that. “Why would he be sulking in the hot tub?”

“That’s where he was last time I checked. I saw him when I went out for a bathroom break.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean he’s waiting for me.” Jennifer took a handful of candy that you guys had been sharing and threw it at you. You ducked, trying your best to avoid getting hit in the face while Jenn followed through with the pillow from her bed.

“If you don’t go to that damn hot tub, I’m gonna smother your ass with this pillow!”

“Alright, alright!” You cried out as you stumbled off of the bed, halfway falling as Jenn threw the pillow at you. You were still only wearing your pajamas, so you were quick to grab your coat before you escaped the room. Your legs weren’t protected much from the cold, but you’d rather risk that than Jennifer armed with whatever else she found in the room.

Most of the heroes were lounging around near the fireplace in the lounge area so you were able to slip by unnoticed on your way to the hot tub. It was out in the courtyard of the lodge so you had a bit of a walk to make, second guessing every step you took. When you reached the door to enter the yard, you paused and contemplated turning around and running back to your room. You wanted to more than anything in this moment, but you knew that would only make things worse. You were just going to have to bite back your fear and walk through the door. Once you were through, you wouldn’t have a chance to turn back. It was just one more step. With a deep breath, you pushed the glass door open and headed into the brisk night air, heart racing in your chest.

True to what Jennifer had said, Jason was sitting in the hot tub on his own. He didn’t acknowledge your presence as you came outside, but you tried not to let that halt your sudden burst of courage. The air around you was freezing but the humid air radiating from the hot tub was a contradicting heat. Jason sat with his chest just above the water and you wondered if he wasn’t cold or if he was just being stubborn. Unsure of how the cold would affect you later, you settled with dipping your feet into the warm waters, eyes searching for the blue irises of his.

“Hey,” you said after a while of silence. Jason glanced up at you with a deadpan look before he returned his attention to the way the water moved across his hands. You hesitated a moment, but followed through with the question weighing down on your chest. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, i’m not mad. I’m just confused,” He replied, eyes finally matching yours. You didn’t get a chance to respond before he was speaking again. “Why do you keep blowing me off? If you didn’t want to come, you could have just said so.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to come, I just…I don’t know. I got scared.”

“Scared of what? You already know most of the people here,” Jason responded. “I wouldn’t take you here if I thought they were dangerous.”

“It’s not that, I know nobody here would hurt me. It’s just that I’m the only one here who isn’t a superhero. I don’t know if I’ll live up to the standard everyone else is at.”

“Y/n, that’s ridiculous. You fit in with Jenn and Anissa just fine, not to mention you’ve been dating me all this time. When I asked if you could come on the trip, everyone was excited and practically begged me to bring you.”

Jason tilted his head to the side a bit when you didn’t respond and looked at you with sympathetic eyes. The warm light from the lodge mixed with the bright blue lights of the hot tub water and highlighted his face. The white streak of hair just above his eyes was highlighted a bright blue that matched the color of his eyes. For a moment you became distracted by the visual he created, but you were drawn back into reality by his voice.

“I’ve also been talking about you nonstop to Roy and Kori so they’ve been wanting to hang out with you for a while now,” he added.

“Why?”

“Because you make me happy and anyone who can do that must be pretty damn special,” he replied, smiling a little.

“Oh…” you said. You weren’t expecting him to say something like that so when he did you became flustered. You had t drop your gaze back onto your feet in the water, suddenly unable to meet his.

“Yeah,” he said chuckling. “Honestly if you weren’t feeling it at this cabin, you could have come to me and I would have hijacked the bus and driven us back to Gotham.”

“Jason,” you hissed, shooting your gaze up to match his. He was laughing but you honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Knowing him, he probably wasn’t.

“Like you said, they’re superheroes. They could have found their own way back.” You rolled your eyes but the smile on your face didn’t falter. The next time he spoke, Jason’s tone sobered from the joking tone he had into a more serious one. “Don’t be afraid to come to me, alright? I always have your back,” he added in.

You looked at him, watching the subtle waves of the water reflect on his face and hair. Mostly acting on impulse, you shrugged off your jacket and set it on the side of the hot tub. Jason’s eyes followed you as you stood, stepping into the steaming waters between you. He raised his eyebrows, eyes darting down to your attire before reaching your eyes again as you sunk into the water.

“You do realize you’re wearing pajamas right now, right?”

“No Jason, I didn’t,” you replied sarcastically “I didn’t know you were supposed to bring a swimsuit to a ski lodge.”

“That’s poor planning on your part,” Jason tsked. You splashed him with water right as you reached him, laughing at the way he tried to block the water. You moved so that your knees were rested on either side the ledge he was sitting on. Your hands rested against the base of his neck and you matched your gaze with his, this time refusing to give yourself room to dodge it.

“Could you shut up for a second so I can thank you for being amazing?” You asked.

“I could,” he pondered. His hands gripped the underside of your thighs and he hoisted you up further, pulling you flush against his slick chest. His arms wrapped around your lower back and he held you against him. “But I think we both talk too much.”

You were speechless when he leaned forward and captured your lips in a kiss. Your hands moved to rest along the sides of his jaw and just like that you were drawn completely into each other. When you closed your eyes you became suddenly more aware of your other senses. The brush of cold against your shoulders, the water rippling around your torso, the quiet hum Jason made when your fingers wound themselves in his hair, everything.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. You were able to stay that way, tangled and lost in each other for a long time but eventually Jason pulled away. He tugged at your bottom lip as he pulled away before he opened his eyes again to meet yours, pupils blown wide.

“As much fun as this is, we can’t stay out here all night” he mumbled. You sighed, loosening your grip on his shoulders and leaning away. 

“Unfortunately,” you sighed. Jason laughed and released his grip on your waist. Your legs found the bottom of the hot tub again and you stepped out of the water, quick to wrap up in your jacket. Jason followed you out with his towel and you both rushed back into the lodge. He walked you all the way up to yours and Jennifer’s room before you paused outside the door. 

“You sure you don’t want to swap rooms with Dick? I’m sure Jenn wouldn’t mind sharing with him instead,” Jason whispered, standing only inches away from you. 

“Yeah, but I think her dad might,” You replied. “He likes me, but I’m not sure how he would feel about the infamous Dick Grayson sleeping in the same room as his youngest daughter.” 

“True, he might just kill him,” Jason laughed. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Jason backed away down the corridor, eyes refusing to leave yours as he went. You waited in front of your door, unable to top smiling. Suddenly Jason stopped, remembering something.

“Oh, and you’re coming out with us tomorrow. You’re not missing the race,” he called out with a wink. You froze just long enough for him to slip away, laughing as he went. By the time you realized what he said, he was already gone. 

“Race?!”


End file.
